


Compensating

by heretherebefics



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-08 19:52:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5510885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heretherebefics/pseuds/heretherebefics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>River teases the Doctor about the size of his screwdriver until he decides to show her that he's not compensating.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Compensating

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a tumblr post by brideoffunkenstein discussing the gift box and River teasing the Doctor about the size of his screwdriver.

“Just open the box River,” he grumbled, still muttering about compensating. He most certainly was not compensating. “Ridiculous,” he muttered under his breath.

River smirked as she took the box lid off and then laughed when she looked inside. She lifted out the diamond with both hands, smiling as it glittered. She blew gently on the stone and giggled. “Oh god, it is real! And I’m holding it.”

“That’s not all that’s in there,” he said, gesturing with the box.

River’s eyes lit up as she removed the plush velvet the stone had been nestled in, wrapping the stone carefully back around it and sliding it into the bag at her side. In the box lay was a bit of tech she had never seen before, but had a pretty solid idea of its intended purpose. 

It was built remarkably like the sonic she had teased him about, with a few notable adjustments; she skimmed her fingers over the brushed metal of the base, cage and fitting as she eyed the latch where it met the blue body, now longer in proportion to the rest of the device and with smaller ridges. “Oh, definitely compensating,” she said with a grin, trailing her fingers down the blue length.

Her husband growled and mutter something about inventing it as he refused to look at her for a moment. He’d show her just how little he needed to compensate and he would do it without falling over himself.

He turned her face to him and kissed her, threading his fingers up and into her hair and guiding her into him with his other arm. He was surprised that she didn’t resist, didn’t playfully pull away. He smiled against her lips when he felt her shudder before taking her lip between his teeth.

River couldn’t hold back a soft moan as they kissed. She had missed him and this face felt like an apology for Manhattan. And after. It might not be everything, but it was something.

She gasped when she felt cool air on her back and finally noticed the soft rasp of her zipper being undone. She tried to meet his eyes, but he was kissing down her throat towards the top of her dress, his hands roaming up her back before nudging off her shrug and the straps of the dress.

The Doctor smiled against her skin as he tugged, leaving her standing in her knickers and heels, the deep red fabric in a pool at her feet. He trailed kisses between her bare breasts and down her stomach and nipped at her hip, just above her knickers, when she whimpered.

“Sweetie,” she said, tangling her fingers in his hair. “Still in public.”

He laughed, the sound ringing off the stone all around them, as he grinned up at her. He brushed his long fingers down the back of her thigh and calf, his smile turning to a smirk at the tremble in her knees. He tapped one calf and she obediently lifted her foot. Once it was free of the tangle of the dress, he repeated the motions and shoved the dress away from her feet. “Since when has that bothered you?” 

“You always…” she said, her voice dropping off as he kissed down her right thigh.

He kissed the inside of her knee and brushed his fingers in the crook of it, smiling again at the sound she made. “Maybe you’ve rubbed off on me. Or maybe it was watching all your other husbands,” he said, his voice dropping to a growl at other husbands. “Or the flirting,” he said, giving her inner thigh a small nip before smoothing the spot with his tongue, eliciting a louder moan. 

She gripped the railing beside her for balance, her eyes drifting closed, as he kissed up her thigh, teasing the soft skin with his fingers and tongue. He certainly wasn’t his last face; no blushing, stumbling man-child who touched softly, who rarely initiated contact, especially not in public. That face asked and was dominated. She shivered and bit her lip, threading her fingers into his hair again; she couldn’t help being a bit excited about the change. 

She tried to shift but every time she tried he stopped his progress, giving the knee she slipped over his shoulder another nip before guiding it away, or pinning her wandering hands to her belly when they tried to nudge his jacket off.

He hooked the hand not pinning her in her knickers, taking great pleasure in the moan she tried to silence as he dragged them down. He can feel her eyes on him as he tugged them free of her heels. With a devilish grin, he glanced up at her and shoved them into one of his many coat pockets. 

“Filthy old man.” She might have sounded serious if she wasn’t standing naked in stilettos on a balcony, her breathing ragged and her fingers raking through his hair.

He kissed her thigh again, slow open-mouthed kisses that made her whimper. “You haven’t seen anything yet.”

She let out a frustrated growl when he pulled away before he covered her mouth with his and lifted her away from the railing and carried her, along with her probably ruined dress and shrug, into the TARDIS. 

Another time she would have asked how he got the old girl there, been impressed with the landing, taken in the new desktop or chided him for unceremoniously tossing her dress by the console, but she was focused on his mouth on hers, his hands gripping her arse, her heels digging into his and hoping for a flat surface.

The Doctor made a mental note to thank his ship later when he threw open the first door in the corridor to find a plush four-poster bed, all heavy, rich wood swathed in silk and velvet.

When he put her down on the bed was when he realized exactly how much he had missed her. He raked his eyes over her, taking in his beautiful wife, pupils blown wide, skin flushed and lips swollen, several love bites blooming on her skin.

River shifted, working to toe off her heels and tried again to strip him of his jacket. 

He took her wrists and slid onto the bed, slowly bringing her arms above her head. He kissed her neck, sliding his lips to her ear. “Leave them on,” he whispered.

She obeyed and stilled, moaning softly at the texture of his suit against her bare skin. “Please,” she said softly, the word ending in another moan. River wanted to touch him, to explore this new body and she couldn’t even see it. She could feel his fingers teasing her sides, his lips against her neck, and his erection pressing into her thigh, but she couldn’t even kiss him and it was driving her mad.

The Doctor hummed against her skin, letting go of her hands to kiss and touch down her body. He chided her when her hands moved before returning to lavishing kisses down and stomach and towards her thighs.

He grazed his teeth over her hipbone, holding her down when her hips bucked. As her pleas grew louder and more forceful, he rummaged in his coat pocket, drawing out her forgotten gift. “Really should be more careful with your gifts dear,” he said with a wide smile, finally trailing his tongue between her thighs.

River cried out at the contact, gripping the sheets above her head. “Oh god, yes. Please sweetie. Please don’t stop.”

The Doctor replaced his mouth with the new sonic tech, trailing it over her clit to watch her writhe against the sheets, her pleas growing into shouts, before sliding it inside her.

She cried out and wrapped her legs around him, her heels biting into his arse again as she arched off the bed, shouting endearments and curses so loudly he wouldn’t have been surprised if someone outside his ship could hear her.

When River relaxed back against the mattress again, he slipped the toy out of her and tossed it carelessly towards the bedside table, shucking his jacket and undoing his trousers as he moved back up the bed.

River shoved at his trousers before fumbling with the buttons of his shirt. The last two seemed impossible when so much of his skin was bare now so she gave them a sharp tug, popping one off while the other stayed stubbornly in its hole. She slipped her fingers under the hem and shoved it up and over his head, kissing over his hearts as she tugged it clear.

The Doctor kicked his trousers off the bed, helping her to rid him of his pants before he sank into a kiss, groaning with relief at finally feeling the length of her body against his.

She shifted as they kissed, moving on top of him with little protest. She rocked back, trailing her fingers over his chest, studying him carefully as she moved down his body. 

He groaned when she reached his cock, her fingers brushing the length of him before shifting her hips and guiding him into her.

River leaned down to kiss him as she began to move, humming with pleasure against his lips.

The Doctor gripped her hips as she arched back again. He saw her face light up with pleasure, and then delight as he swore, his fingers biting into her hips as she rolled her hips.

When she came again, he drove her through the climax, peppering her chest with kisses as she shuddered and rocked her hips against him, kissing his neck and raking her nails down his chest. 

He came with a shout, curses from a dozen dead languages falling off his tongue as he buried his face against her neck.

River eventually slipped off of him and settled against his chest, pressing a languid kiss against his jaw. “Definitely not compensating,” she mumbled.

The Doctor chuckled and nuzzled her hair, glad to have her back in his arms. “You like the new body then?”

River stretched up to meet his eye. “Always.” She ran her fingers through his hair, tugging slightly before giving him a smirk. “But you are so doing those roots.” 

He laughed and kissed her on the nose. “Anything for you dear.”


End file.
